


Femme Fatale

by Moonwanderer



Series: Inception [8]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Friendship/Love, Gen, Reminiscing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: The job is over, but sometimes they still dream of Mal.





	Femme Fatale

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Eames being Mal's childhood friend and having an unrequited crush on her; and Mal and Arthur being good friends.  
> And I know that ones involved with a job like theirs cannot dream anymore, but I like to think about their dreams as withdrawal symptoms, when they don't use specific stuff for the job for some time, they come back.
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

The job is over, but sometimes they still dream of Mal.

Dom dreams about the lover, the smiling woman, shimmering eyes full of love, who is happy and playful and still has her faith in the future. About the young woman who looks at him as if he hung the stars in the sky, and melts into his embrace, where she so perfectly belonged. She is in summer, a short dress on her slender form, and she laughs in the golden sunlight, young and untouched by Fate.

Arthur dreams about the woman who greeted him after tiring jobs, warmth and kindness in her big, beautiful eyes. The mother of two, who led him into the safety of her homely home, where he could rest, free from the troubles of everydays. She sat there till he fell asleep, and her hand was cool and tender on his forehead. She was his friend and cared for him, always and deeply and like no other could. Long hours of shaded afternoons, the Sun shut out with blinds, in the wooden scented room, mellow colours, with her playing with the children, full of gentle grace. Oh, she was lovely.

Eames dreams about the young girl he met during spring break. The lass with two braids of dark hair, and a graze on her right knee, just below the hem of her skirt. The girl, almost 12, his long lost childhood partner in crime. The girl, who will grow up to be the wife of a man who will push her into destruction. The girl, who deserved so much more than that cruel end, robbed of her happiness and sanity, who he could have loved the way she deserved. But in his dreams she is only 12, innocent and free from the looming shade of Fate over her form, laughter loud and eyes twinkling with mischief.

Ariadne dreams about the woman in the ravaged room. The woman who is standing there, calm and quiet, but her eyes do observe, and her gaze- burning intensity- is on her. She feels like a little girl again, who crossed the line and waits for punishment. Even if she knows it’s just a dream, terror creeps into her chest, and she is this close to cry out for Cobb, and the woman chuckles. „Daddy’s not here to help.” Every dream ends with her desperately flying for the elevator, to shut out the other in the very last moment, before she reaches her. Then she shakes and pants till the dream ends, with the woman on the other side, who has been pushed into madness by her own mind. She lies awake for long after, thinking about how terrifying is love.

Saito dreams about the mysterious woman who he encountered in a fading dream long ago. She wears a long, dark dress, brown hair frames her head, and the shades of evenings cover her face with a veil no mortal thing can break. She is elegant, and beautiful in a deadly way, and though always present, doesn’t come too near. Sometimes a tiny gun is in the embrace of her slender fingers, and she watches over his business, ready to strike down if something is about to happen. Nothing happens, though, but he feels it in his core, the lurking threat in the shadows, and she keeps guard. Deep inside he knows it’s not for him, but for her own entertainment.

Robert dreams about a woman in a white ski suit. It’s a strange clothing, really, cause she usually shows up in places like plazas or hotels. Her character appears in the middle of his dreams, and usually doesn’t do anything, but there is something off in her presence- and not the strange choice of wardrobe- which leaves him with an uneasy feeling. The interesting detail he observed is that she is there in the dreams where a blond man he calls Mr. Charles also features. He gets used to her in no time, cause his attention is on the man, and the only occassion she steals spotlight is the dream where he and Mr. Charles kiss, cause in that one she shoots him in the chest.

Mal is dead but she lives on in their dreams, a woman of Fate frozen in Time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
